psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Crushes PS4
Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 is an episode of The "Psycho" Series uploaded onto the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on August 21, 2015 and is the 29th episode in the series. Plot The video opens with Jesse, Larry, and Corn standing in front of Uncle Larry's truck, with Jeffrey's PS4 tied to a rope underneath the truck. Jesse explains the situation, and states that the destruction of the PS4 is meant to get back at Jeffrey for his various pranks performed on both Jesse and Larry, including the destruction of Jesse's couch and Larry's sign, the destruction of Jesse's Halo Helmet, the destruction of Jesse's TV, and for smoking out Jesse's stream the previous week. Jesse tells Corn to go inside and get Jeffrey, which he does, explaining to Jeffrey that he's going to want to go outside and see what's going on. Jeffrey, initially not understanding what's going on, reluctantly goes outside being visibly annoyed. Once he gets outside, his mood quickly turns to anger as he realizes that Jesse and Larry are going to run over the PS4 with the truck. Jesse and Larry remind Jeffrey of his pranks, and while Jeffrey tries to defend himself by claiming that he was unfairly banned from the North Carolina vacation, Jesse proceeds to run over the PS4, crushing it. Incensed, Jeffrey throws his coffee mug against the house, smashing it to pieces, and runs inside. Jesse orders Corn to chase after him, but Jeffrey locks him out of his room, forcing Corn to run back outside just as Jesse and Larry get out of the truck and proceed to further smash the PS4 using a baseball bat and a pair of nun-chucks. After hitting it several times, Jesse prepares to move to the next step of their plan when Jeffrey suddenly comes back outside and starts shooting the truck with his paintball gun. Jesse and Larry quickly enter the truck and order Corn to jump into the back of the truck, and they flee the scene in order to avoid getting shot further by Jeffrey, dragging the destroyed PS4 along with them. Jeffrey attempts to chase them but the three ultimately escape and stop on the side of the road after driving away for some time. Jesse and Larry grab the rope the PS4 is tied to and smash it several more times in celebration. They quickly inspect the damage done by the paintball, but still consider their prank to be a success. After placing the remains of the PS4 in the back of the truck, the three decide to head back to Larry's house as the video ends. Trivia * This is the first episode in the series to revolve around the destruction of a PlayStation console. * This is the first episode in the series in which Larry was involved in the destruction of the item. * This is the third episode of the series not to feature Psycho Dad (after ''Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout'' and ''Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout''). * As revenge for this, Jeffrey stole 2 PS4s and an Xbox One that were meant for a giveaway Jesse was going to do. However, Jesse seems unfazed by this, as he stated that he knows how he'll retaliate against Jeffrey. Jeffrey later returned the giveaway consoles when Jesse returned to the Ridgway Residence, upon realizing who they were meant for (and also because Jesse and Larry had Jeffrey's collectible Batman: Arkham Knight statue in their possession). * Several fans had expressed concern as to what will Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. would've done when he found out about the events of this video. While he didn't end up doing anything as a result of this video's events, he did later kick Jesse out of the house as a result of the events of THE PITFALL PRANK! * This is the second video in the Psycho Series in which Corn filmed. The first time was in Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button. *This is the first Psycho video where Jesse destroys a video game console instead of Jeff. Sr. Destroying any of Jesse's video game consoles. Category:Psycho Videos